thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Templates
TEMPLATES ARE THOSE COOL-LOOKING THINGS THAT GO ON THE TOP RIGHT OF PAGES AND SHIT. YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T, NOW YOU DO, AND THIS IS THE OFFICIAL PAGE FOR THAT! ALSO THIS IS COMPLETELY WORK IN PROGRESS SO SOME MORE TEMPLATES WILL PROBABLY BE ADDED AS MORE TEMPLATE-ABLE CATEGORIES POP UP IN THE GAMES AND THE WIKI. Introduction OK. LISTEN UP. SO I HEARD YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO TEMPLATES. SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE TEMPLATES TO USE. WELCOME TO THE RAINBOW OF VERITABLE RIDICULOUSNESS!!!!!!! NO SERIOUSLY HOW MANY COLORS CAN I USE IT'S CRAY CRAY JUST COLORS EVERYWHERE ANYHOW Instructions for Set Up SOME GROUND RULES AND INSTRUCTIONS FOR TEMPLATE COPYPASTA!!! * PAY ATTENTION TO WHICH TEMPLATE YOU TAKE FOR CHARACTERS AND PLACES AND SHIT. DON'T USE THE DISTRICT TEMPLATE ON A TRIBUTE FOR EXAMPLE. YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT A NATION-TAN GODDAMNIT. NOPE NOT EVEN IF YOU'RE FROM AXIS POWERS HETALIA. BECAUSE I SAID SO. * ALL TEMPLATE PROFILE PICTURES MUST BE A MAXIMUM OF 200(width) X 150(height), AKA THE SIZE OF THE TRIBUTE HEADSHOTS. PREFERABLY, YOU WILL USE YOUR CHARACTER'S GAMES HEADSHOT. IT JUST MAKES THINGS EASIER. ** AFTER THAT YOU CAN PUT ANY PICTURE OF ANY SIZE ANYWHERE YOU WANT ON THE PAGE. SEE WE WON'T STOP YOU IF YOU WANT TO PUT PICTURES EVERYWHERE! HELL YOU CAN JUST. HAVE NOTHING BUT PICTURES AND THE PROFILE TEMPLATE ON YOUR PAGE IF YOU WANT. JUST. MAKE THE HEADSHOT/PROFILE PICTURE MAXIMUM OF 200(width) X 150(height) FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE. * I TOOK LIKE FOUR HOURS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SYNTAX THE CODE ONTO THIS PAGE WITHOUT IT BLEEDING INTO THE TEMPLATES AND LOOKING LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING. seriously it looked hilarious having courier letters randomly trying to badtouch Alastor Grey's picture but I digress SO DON'T WORRY IF IT DOESN'T LOOK COMPLETE IN THE BOX. JUST HIGHLIGHT, CTRL+C AND THEN CTRL+V ON THE PAGE. ** ALL YOU HAVE TO DO FOR THE NEXT STEP IS TO REPLACE ALL THE LOLCAPS I PUT IN THE TEXT WITH YOUR CHARACTER'S BASIC INFO. * MAKE SURE YOU COPYPASTA YOUR TEMPLATES BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE ON THE WIKI PAGE. OTHERWISE YOUR TEMPLATE WILL BE FLOATING ALL RANDOM AND WEIRD ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE PAGE AND NOT UP AT THE TIPPY TOP. * DON'T ASK WHY I AM YELLING. I JUST FELT LIKE IT. SO. HERE WE GO. Tributes SO. TRIBUTES. AKA "CHANCES ARE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AT LEAST ONCE IN THIS GAME" UNLESS YOU'RE JANE OR MAX, WHO ARE TOO SEXY TO DIE IN THE ARENA. NO REALLY THEY BOTH GOT OUT ON THEIR FIRST ARENA GO. SO JEALOUS OF THEM RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOW Syntax Victors/Mentors THESE ARE THE DUDES WHO WON. UNLIKE THE MAJORITY OF YOU SUCKAS. WHEN YOUR CHARACTER FINALLY WINS IN THE ARENA THEY SWITCH FROM THE TRIBUTE TEMPLATE TO THIS ONE. ALSO CHARACTERS WHO WIN GET TO SEND THEIR FELLOW CHARACTERS TO DEATH. REPEATEDLY. PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO FINDS THIS AT ALL FUN IS THAT ONE ASSHOLE ...OH WAIT HE'S DEAD. NEVER MIND, WE'LL GO WITH THIS ASSHOLE INSTEAD!! ALSO THE COLOR IS TTLY NOT SYMBOLIC SHUT UP Syntax Escorts/Stylists AW YEAH WORK THAT FASHION WE'RE HOT PINK. MAKE THE CROWDS LOVE YOUR TRIBUTES BABY!!! AND THEN WATCH THEM DIE REPEATEDLY SERIOUSLY WHAT IS IT WITH THE DYING!?...OH RIGHT NEVER MIND WORK THE RUNWAYS PEOPLE DO THE TYRA UUNS UUNS UUNS UUNS UUNS Syntax Capitol Citizens OMG THE CAPITOL WHO WOULD PLAY THESE PEOPLE THEY ARE KIND OF CREEPY AND LIKE ANCIENT ROME-Y I MEAN DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THEY'RE LIKE ANCIENT ROME wait its supposed to be like ancient rome??? D: Syntax Rebellion RED THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEEEEEEEN BLACK THE DARK OF AGES PAAAAAAST RED A WORLD ABOUT TO DAAAAAWN BLACK THE NIGHT THAT ENDS AT LAAAAAAAST ANYHOW FEEL FREE TO ADD THIS TEMPLATE UNDERNEATH WHATEVER YOUR PRIMARY TEMPLATE IS LIKE IF YOU'RE A TRIBUTE AND YOU GET RECRUITED OR YOU'RE A VICTOR LIKE ~''OOOH MR. ODAIR OOOOH''~ OR YOU'RE A STYLIST LIKE CINNA OR WHATEVER SERIOUSLY WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING HERE GO SEE LES MISERABLES Syntax Arenas GUYS YOU WILL LIKELY NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS TEMPLATE I'M JUST PUTTING IT HERE SO WAIT WHAT THERE'S NO PICTURE FOR THIS WHAT IS THIS IT MUST BE THE APOCALYPSE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!! Syntax Districts LOOK GUYS YOU GUYS PROBABLY DON'T HAVE TO WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT THIS TEMPLATE BUT JUST IN CASE THE MODS DECIDE TO LIKE ADD TEN MORE DISTRICTS FOR WHATEVER REASON BESIDES, KITTENS DRINKING MILK FROM A BUCKET IT'S INSANELY CUTE BEST EXCUSE TO USE THIS PICTURE RITE Syntax